Serenity's Fury I
by aleijones
Summary: When the crew of Serenity meets the survivors of the HG crash, only disaster and maybe some romance will follow. Time to beat off the Alliance and the mercs, and keep Ryver not crazy. Pitch Black/Firefly Crossover! R/R, J/J, S/K, M/I
1. Found

Chapter One: Found

The rustling of Imam's beads in the back of skiff stirred Jack from her sleep. It wasn't much, sleeping on the cold metal floor, but it was what they had. Riddick was sitting in the pilot's chair. He was leaning back, but he wasn't sleeping. _Just in pain_, Jack mused. Sitting up, Jack noticed how dizzy and feverish she was feeling. Not one to complain, she kept her mouth shut. It wasn't like she was the one who had almost bled to death.

Jack quickly glanced at Riddick's left leg. She had clean the wound as best she could, lucky for them there had been a first aid kit on the skiff. Imam had stitched it, and they couldn't do anything else about it. Jack knew it bothered him. Riddick hated anything that made him look weak, and a wound that traveled eight inches up his leg was definitely a weakness.

"Are you alright, Jacqueline?"

The beads stopped rustling and Jack rolled her eyes. Her name wasn't even Jacqueline, but the holy man refused to call her anything so unfeminine.

Riddick shifted slightly in his chair, listening to their conversation. Jack knew that if she wasn't so used to being around him that she would've missed it. He was checking up on them, and trying not to be obvious at the same time.

"I'm fine."

Jack lied gruffly. She was far from fine. Hungry, cold and short of breath, yes, but definitely not fine. She may have been young, but she definitely wasn't stupid; they were running out of o2. The way things were going they'd most likely suffocate before anyone found them.

Jack lied back down. When she was sleeping she couldn't tell if there was a lack or air or not. Jack smiled bitterly in her sleep. She realized that she would have rather been chased and ripped apart by those ugly monsters than go back to the home she had run from. Nothing could compare to that kind of torture.

Riddick watched jack out of the corner of his eye. Her back was to him, but it was clearly obvious how uncomfortable she was. The holy man was still praying; he could hear the annoying click of his beads and the quiet murmur of a chant.

They had both managed to get under his skin, affect him, like Carolyn had. He hated that woman more than ever now. He knew that he wouldn't be able to leave them somewhere unsafe—that is if they all didn't die on the skiff. He also knew that if they got picked up, he'd most likely be shipped off to mercs and back into the Slam. He really didn't want that to happen, again.

Riddick turned his attention back to the dead space they were traveling in. The skiff had lost its piloting ability long ago, and now they were just floating. Riddick wasn't scared of dying, but he had always pictured himself going down fighting. _They'd probably say I'd murdered the girl and the holy man just to make it more interesting_, he mused. Nothing about him in the news was the truth anyway.

He looked down at the control panel and wondered if the radar was broken. The machine was showing the arrival of a ship, but Riddick didn't see it. Maybe the lack of o2 was going to his head already. Something pushed into them from behind, and Riddick could feel them being pulled into the cargo bay of a large ship. Imam was startled, but for the most part he didn't make any noise. Jack was quickly slipping into unconsciousness and wished that there was something he could do to fix it.

"Get ready to be a diplomat, Imam. You know once they see me they might start shooting first and asking questions later."

Riddick stood from the chair and stretched. His muscles flexed and some of his bones popped. He couldn't even feel the stitches in his leg anymore, but he knew that they had to come out. Riddick picked Jack up; she was feather-light and trembling in his arms. He could hear the churning in her stomach and knew that she was starving. Hell, so was he, but he had gone a lot longer without food before. And the holy man was used to fasting, or whatever.

"Do you think they will kill us, Mr. Riddick?"

Imam's voice was strong, but whispered. Riddick felt for the man. He had watched three young boys die for no reason, and he couldn't even protect them. If they had been Riddick's responsibility he would feel like kicked shit too.

"Nah, they're curious. If they wanted us to die, they would've left us on the skiff."

Riddick said nonchalantly, and he watched the realization dawn on the holy man's face; even Jack had more sense than that. If there had been no ships around—or no ships that stopped—they would have died. Riddick knew that the animals would've killed themselves off by the time the suns rose, but he doubted they would've survived another week. Even with Fry dead. Nothing that woman had done made sense to him, they would've died.

The gate began to open as the skiff's system was overridden. Riddick instinctively moved into the shadows, holding Jack close to him. Imam followed his example. Riddick knew now why he liked the holy man—he knew how to survive.

The light didn't startle him, Riddick had been expecting it, and it wasn't too bright. And he was sure nothing would be as bright as two kick ass suns beating down on his head for several full days. The darkness had been a welcome relief. For him anyway.

Jack stirred in his arms, her hand clinging to his tank top. Subconsciously, she knew that something was going on, and Riddick was just glad that she was still functioning. It wouldn't sit well with him if she died; not now. They would need a doctor though.

There were sets of boots striding slowly on the gate, and Riddick signaled Imam to remain as still and silent as possible.

"Is anyone here?"

It was a woman's voice, thick with command and compliance. Riddick could see the side of her face. Her curly hair settled just past her shoulders and she was holding a gun. The man with her was less alert.

"Is there a doctor on this ship?"

Imam had spoken. Riddick figured it was as good a time as any. The crew members didn't seem to be any kind of friendly.

"Come out with your hands up." The woman said fiercely.

"Miss, I can barely stand up. I will come out though."

Imam moved from the shadows and kept his eyes diverted from Riddick's hiding spot. Riddick remembered that Imam's leg was injured as well, but his robes hid it well. The man sure did know how to play with people's emotions. Jack would be proud.

"Who are you?"

"I am Imam Walid, passenger on the Hunter-Gratzner ship to New Mecca."

The woman was facing Imam now, the gun still pointing at him, though it was more relaxed.

"Are you the only survivor?" She asked suspiciously. She had not been expecting there to be a holy man.

"No. There is more. I seek medical attention for a young girl. We have been on this skiff for a very long time, and we were running out of o2."

Imam said calmly. Riddick could never understand how the holy man dealt with people. The woman was still pointing the gun at him, and the man was poking around in the shadows from where Imam had come from. Riddick couldn't help but think of him as an idiot.

"Is there anyone else?"

"Yes, a man."

"Why won't he come out?"

The woman looked around cautiously. Her eyes passing over the spot Riddick was hiding in several times. Riddick smirked—humans were so stupid sometimes.

"He is a very cautious man. And he is protecting Jacqueline."

"Is she the girl that needs help?"

"Yes."

"Alright," the woman said sounding more determined. "Captain, we have three survivors of the Hunter-Gratzner transport. Tell Simon to prepare the medical station for them, and tell River—."

"I can't tell River anything."

The man, Captain, said. He had a deep voice and a hard face. From his appearance Riddick would say that he had been on the losing side of the war.

"Sure. Just do what I asked."

The woman rolled her eyes. She was dead loyal to her Captain, but sometimes his head was too far up his ass for him to notice anything.

"Okay, your friend can come out now. I swear that no one on this ship is going to cause any problems."

Riddick thought it over. It wasn't likely that anyone could cause any problems for him, without some serious consequences, and he was sure that the woman wasn't being completely honest.

"What is your name, Miss?" Riddick smirked at the holy man's fatherly tone.

"I'm Zoe Washbourne, Fist Lieutenant of the ship Serenity, and this is Captain Malcolm Reynolds." Zoe and Imam shook hands as Riddick stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh Zeus, is she okay?"

Zoe stared worriedly at the small girl in the big man's arms. He was as large as Jayne with bronze skin and a nearly bald head. He was wearing goggles, so Zoe couldn't see his eyes, but so was the girl. Her head was shaved as well, and her clothes were baggy: she was dressed like a boy.

"She's fine; tired, hungry, and maybe a little sick. Where's this medical station at?"

Zoe wasn't bothered by the stranger's rudeness. She had lived with Jayne for the last couple of years. There wasn't anything crude that she hadn't heard come out of his mouth. Nothing fazed her anymore.

"Follow me."

Zoe said in her commanding tone. The holy man moved first, and Riddick walked carefully behind them. His leg hurt a bit, and he didn't want to drop Jack. He had been expecting a larger crew, but so far he had only seen two and heard of two others. Riddick could sense the other presences, and the smells were strong too.

There was someone waiting for them when they got off the skiff. She was about the same height as Jack, and thing to, though her face was sharper. She had long waist length hair and big eyes.

"That's River; our resident psychotic and expert martial artist."

River smiled slightly, turning her eyes toward Zoe. Zoe tried to hide her surprise. It had almost been a full year since she had met River and the River at the beginning of the year was completely different from the River now. She seemed almost normal sometimes.

"Captain said you had to tell something to me."

Zoe smirked; her speech wasn't quite back to normal though. River surveyed the newcomers, especially the holy man. She could feel a certain spiritual power in him, and she knew that something was protecting him. It was strange to feel that kind of power, a power that wasn't evil.

Riddick watched quietly. There was danger radiating out of every pore of that girl, River. He wasn't scared of that—as if some little girl could scare him—it was her scent that bothered him. The same way that Jack's scent bothered him; it seemed too familiar.

"Can you dump the skiff? The ship doesn't need the extra weight."

Zoe asked quietly. She would never admit it, but she was intimidated by River. _With good reason, though_, she assured herself. River nodded and disappeared up the ramp toward the cockpit. Zoe shrugged her shoulders and started to move on.

The medical station was on the bottom level of the ship. There were three people in the room, including the Captain, and Riddick had a feeling Jack would probably laugh at all of them.

"Lay her here. How long has she been unconscious?"

The stern black haired man asked, directing Riddick to the metal examining table. Riddick thought he looked too young to be a doctor, and he wondered if the kid really knew what he was doing.

"A few minutes."

Riddick's voice boomed even though he spoke quietly. He didn't feel comfortable wit the doctor checking Jack, and he knew that Jack wouldn't like it either. He made sure to watch the doctor, and the mousy brown-haired girl who was checking Imam's leg. He wasn't much of a trusting person.

"Care to introduce yourself, sir? I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds. You know Zoe, this is Kaywinnit Lee Frye, and the doctor is Simon Tam."

Riddick barely glanced at the Captain. The man was harmless, and he annoyed him more than Riddick liked to admit. Not enough for him to want to kill him, but enough for him to not want to be around the Captain.

"I'm Riddick, that's the holy man, and that's Jack—."

Riddick sentence was cut off when he reached out, grabbing the doctor's arms and twisting it behind his back, effectively forcing Simon to drop the syringe he was holding. Riddick felt several guns on him, and he smirked.

"Don't stick her with anything, got it?"

Riddick said harshly, and even Imam was surprised at the sudden show of force. Simon knew that it was an order, not a question and he nodded in agreement. He didn't really want to die today.

"Mr. Riddick."

Imam swallowed thickly, all the while managing to keep his calm expression. He knew that Riddick wouldn't really jeopardize their situation further, but it was still nerve racking to see something like that happen. Especially after the T2.

Zoe continued to stare at him suspiciously. The only person she had ever seen move that fast—without really moving—was River. And that was when she was in her fighting mode. It was a bit unnerving to think that Riddick was anything like River.

"Why don't I show you to your rooms, and then you guys can tell us more about the crash?"

Zoe suggested, though it didn't really sound like a suggestion. Riddick could tell that the woman had more command than the Captain, but he wasn't one to follow orders.

"Go ahead holy man, I'm not going anywhere."

Riddick said, looking straight at Simon, and for a minute the young doctor thought he was looking directly into the eyes of a man who had seen death.


	2. Aubrey

**(A/N):**

I guess there are some things I can clarify as not to keep you guessing the entire story (though that is part of the fun).

First of all, I will like to apologize for not updating this for an entire year, I didn't realize how out of hand that had gotten, but I'm seventeen (at the moment) and the IB-Diploma Programme is one of the hardest high school academic programs ever, so bear with me. I'm graduating this year and my schedule literally just cleared itself up. I have exams in May and graduation in June, and then I'm finally done.

Second, I really have lost all of my notes pertaining to this story so I'm just going with the flow of things. I have minimal recollection as to how I want this story to go and it is going to be a large undertaking, eventually becoming a series, but right now I'm just figuring things out.

Finally…**READ and REVIEW!** And bug me to keep updating. I also want your opinions! Tell me in a review what you think would work well into this story, like I said, I don't have an outline anymore, so anything goes!

_-AbiJ_

* * *

Chapter Two: Aubrey

Riddick watched silently as Jack shifted in her sleep; she had woken up about an hour ago, and he had let her re-stitch his wound. He figured that probably was selfish, but he didn't trust the "doctor" and he figured everyone else on the shop could go to hell. They probably couldn't wait to dump him some where. Jack stirred again and rolled onto her side, her back facing him. Now that she was wearing significantly less clothes, he could see the scar that ran from the base of her neck down her shoulder. He didn't like them—scars on Jack.

"Well damn, Richard B. Riddick in the flesh."

Riddick almost didn't bother turning his chair around to stare at Jayne Cobb. The mercenary was slightly bigger than him and Riddick had heard the man coming. He could tell that Jayne was the type of guy who only did something if it benefitted him: turning Riddick in would most likely have the Alliance on their asses again, so he decided against it. things would probably be much more interesting with him on board.

"You're holy man is doing fine. Dropping him at New Mecca soon. After we pass through Reaver territory."

"That won't be a problem with this ship looking like a piece of shit anyway."

Riddick shrugged. To him Jayne Cobb was a fucking coward. He didn't like anything about the merc and he damn sure didn't like how the man was hugging his gun all the time. It made him nervous—which hardly ever happened anymore. But he had learnt a lesson from those damn monsters: sometimes some battles aren't meant to be won.

"We lost one when we passed through before. Hopefully some of the ships cleared out."

Jayne shuddered. Riddick could see that the man had an obvious dislike of Reavers. Riddick couldn't imagine that the Reavers were as bad as those things he had fought on T2, but they were made by the Alliance, so they all must be fucked up.

Riddick glared at him. He figured mercs were all the same, fucking pansy-ass cowards looking for a quick buck. Johns had been a fucking coward and a hype from the start of his pathetic-ass life. Riddick couldn't think of anyone he enjoyed killing more than Johns and there probably wouldn't be anyone in the future either.

Riddick looked down at Jack, there was fuzz growing on her head now and he figured the holy man wouldn't let her shave it again. he could remember her emotions clearly when she did it: excitement, fear and trust. Even then she had trusted him and he planned on keeping it that way.

"Fucking shitheads…monsters…kill 'em all!"

Jack mumbled in her sleep and shifted again. Jayne cleared his throat nervously and Riddick laughed silently. He couldn't think of Jack as a girl—not yet anyway—she acted too tough. He figured being a girl was probably shitty anyway

"What she mumbling about?"

"The planet we were on. Monsters there that were starving. They looked like those flying dinosaurs from Earth-That-Was."

"How come you three were the only survivors?"

Jayne looked skeptical, as if Riddick could be making shit up.

"They survived because they knew how to stick with me. Is revived because I wasn't about to go out like that. Sucky ass way to die if you ask me."

Riddick turned back to Jack and Jayne left. He knew that she wasn't as strong as she pretended to be, but she could be—she wasn't as weak as she looked. And she definitely wasn't stupid, Riddick couldn't even think of leaving her behind now that Carolyn had him promise to take care of her. Even dead Fry was going to haunt him.

She was waking up now, which was good, being that they were just a few orbits from New Mecca; he knew she'd be upset that she had missed all the action. In some ways, he knew that Jack wasn't a kid, but he liked to think she was—then he wouldn't have to worry about how much of the world she had already seen. A croak and sputter pulled Riddick from his thoughts, and he watched as Jack's eyes popped open. She'd been flirting with consciousness for the last half hour, and he was glad that she was awake. The holy man was starting to become more than annoying.

And he didn't like the way she was dressed. She didn't seem like Jack without her piles of clothes.

"Hey, Riddick?"

_Her voice sounded like shit, _he mused. But at least she was awake.

"Yeah, kid."

He answered her, and surprisingly she smiled. She still looked sick. Without all the baggage she'd been wearing on the planet she was a lot skinner than he first thought, and of course she hadn't eaten in nearly two weeks. Of course, he was used to hunger, he didn't know if Jack was.

"Where are we? And where is the holy man?"

"We're on a ship obviously, and the holy man is somewhere praying as usual."

Riddick shrugged and turned his attention to the door. He knew that the doctor would be coming in here soon. He didn't know why he didn't like the doctor much, he just didn't like bad liars—and for being a bearer of bad news the doctor sucked at lying.

"Oh, so are they gonna turn you in? Do they even know who you are?"

"Nah…I'm sure they do, but there's a merc on this ship. I think he likes me."

Riddick laughed; not a real laugh, but one of those thick deep intimidating laughs that scared the rats out of their holes. He noticed the way Jack's eyes widened at the mention of a merc—they had had enough experiences with fucked up mercs to make anyone just a little cautious.

"A merc, huh? I bet he's big and stupid. I don't think he likes you, he's probably just impressed. He should be groveling at your feet and pray you don't kill him. Are you gonna kill him?"

Jack shrugged, trying to play it cool, as if she wasn't bothered by it, but he knew different. Riddick knew her and he could tell that she was. He couldn't find much fault with Jack beside the fact that she was like an open book.

"Nah, let him squirm a little. But your right on the mark kid, he's big and stupid."

The swoosh of the door grabbed Riddick's attention away from the Jack, and he glared through his goggles at Simon Tam. He could be very intimidating when he removed his goggles, but just standing up seem to put the doctor in a state of paralysis for a few moments. It was rather comical the way the doctor flinched away from him when he got near Jack's bed.

And he thought Simon Tam was a pansy ass who wouldn't be worth shit saving, unless someone needed medical attention. Riddick didn't like the man, but he did save Jack's life, that earned him a minimal amount of respect.

"How are you feeling, Jack?"

"I'm hungry. What's your name?"

Riddick smiled slightly. Jack really was rather outgoing when it came to strangers, but she didn't trust them—not the way she had trusted Imam and Fry, and maybe him. Life-threatening situations tended to bond people.

"I'm Simon Tam, I'm a doctor. You were really sick, but you're fine now."

Riddick grimaced at the lie; only someone who looked like Simon Tam could tell a lie like that. He looked like a doctor—skeeze. He didn't want to admit that Jack had almost died from whatever virus she had, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her that. It was in the past, and she obviously wasn't dead, so he figured it should just be left alone.

"Riddick? Is your—"

"My leg is fine now."

Riddick made no emotion on his face—he didn't want Jack worrying about him. Riddick felt his leg sting a little. He knew that it wasn't healed all the way, it wasn't going to get infected, but the pain in his leg was starting to aggravate him. He could ignore it for a little while, but it still bothered him.

"Yeah, okay. What is this ship?"

He wondered if Jack didn't believe him. Was there something that gave it away?

"It is the Serenity. There is a whole crew of us on here, and we…"

Riddick ignored Simon's rundown of the crew members, and his personal affiliation with them, partially because he didn't give a damn, but mostly because Simon was boring as hell and hardly dangerous.

He knew that the holy man would be coming in next, and the man wanted to speak to him. He could always sense that the holy man wanted to treat him like a misbehaving child, but he was too polite to actually do something like that. And, he still thought that Riddick might actually kill him—Riddick only wished that he was still that ruthless.

Sooner rather than later Imam entered, seeming a bit flustered as he fretted over Jack.

"Can I talk with you Jack?"

Jack could see that Imam was nervous, but about what she wasn't sure—imam always seemed nervous. She remembered when he used to be calm and collected; it had been that he was in control…before the monsters attack. Jack shuddered at the thought and nodded. She figured the faster she talked to Imam the faster she could get out of bed and back into some…clothes.

"Let us take a walk."

He extended his hand to her and Jack took it without hesitation. Imam would never hurt her, she had to trust him because he had been through the same ordeal that she had. She looked up to Imam and he had lost so much on that planet, she respected Imam like a father.

Jack did, however, hate how weak she felt. The doctor must have been lying when he said she was just a little sick. She had been a little sick before and it never resulted in her having a hard time walking before, and she'd be damned if she ever had to lean on someone for support; it was outright embarrassing. And now she knew that she couldn't trust the doctor, he was a liar.

Imam took her out of the med ward and walked her down the hall toward a set of stairs.

She struggled to pay attention to Imam and take in her surroundings at the same time. She knew that Riddick could do it with ease, so she had to make it her mission to be able to do it too. The hall was lighted and everything was metal, dark blue in color, the floor was grated and so was the ceiling and the stairs, the walls were steel and stone gray. There wasn't a window in sight and Jack felt as though she were in prison.

"We're going to be arriving at New Mecca soon Jacqueline. You know I would never force you to do something that would make you unhappy, but I only have your best interest at heart. You could go to the best school, become an aviator—"

"I can't work for the Alliance Imam. All aviator programs are controlled by the Alliance. I couldn't do that. Not after this."

She was thinking about Riddick. She couldn't just become one of the people that would quickly put him in prison or worse. Tell lies about him to make the public see him as a monster. The Alliance was a bunch of liars, they only had their own objectives in mind; they didn't care who or what they destroyed as long as they got what they wanted. She couldn't be one of them.

"There are things that you do not have to be exposed to yet, Jacqueline! You can have a simple life, it doesn't have to be hard and we can just forget all of this."

Jack wanted to cry. She could feel her eyes watering and she was torn in between saying yes to Imam, taking the easy way out, but she couldn't. If she left Riddick now she would feel like she was abandoning him. Imam had always planned to go back to New Mecca, he had a wife and a little daughter there, he had a family to go back to, but she and Riddick they didn't have anyone; they only had each other.

"I don't want it to be liked this, Imam. Do you have to leave us?"

"Do you have to stay with Riddick?"

Jack didn't answer, there was no need— they both already knew the answer. Jack wouldn't leave Riddick and Imam wanted to go back home, he wanted to go back to peace.

"We will see each other again, right Imam, I will be able to visit you?"

"Of course Jacqueline, I won't forgive you if you don't."

Awkwardly, Jack moved to hug Imam, she never hugged people, but she figured that this was an acceptable exception. She didn't know how long it would be before she saw Imam again, but she knew it would be a long time. She figured if this ship was willing to house a criminal like Riddick, they were probably criminals themselves and they were probably on the run. She had to promise herself that she would see Imam again, even if she had to leave Riddick for a little while—she would see him again.

She rubbed at her eyes, getting rid of any hint of tears that may have been present. She didn't want Riddick to think less of her for crying; it wasn't like she could change it anyway.

"My name isn't really Jacqueline, its Aubrey, but don't call me that. I hate that name."

Jack gave him a small smile and Imam returned it.

"I don't like that name at all, Jacqueline."

Jack started forward a bit, but paused as Imam turned his back to her and began to walk away. She didn't want him to leave her, but he had to have known that she would always choose to stay with Riddick. She felt as though she was making a selfish decision, but it was her decision nonetheless, and there was nothing that could be done to change her mind.

With a deep breath she turned and headed back to her room, slowly. Her body still wasn't healed up all the way, she felt tired and she was even more aggravated that the "doctor" had lied to her.


End file.
